


Syllabus

by Dame_Loli



Series: Thallenweek2015 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Thallenweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Loli/pseuds/Dame_Loli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To better his chances to make detective in a new city, Eddie Thawne enroled in Central City University. However, his professor isn't what he expected him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syllabus

**Author's Note:**

> For internet reason, my entry for day two is late. This is vastly happier than the angst of monday. Without further ado… Thallen College AU!

Eddie felt overdressed and over aged in the auditorium full of fresh faces at Central City University.  He hadn’t had time to changed from his work attire between his last crime scene and his Introduction to Forensic class. As for his age, well, twenty-nine wasn’t that old but he knew that for late teenager, a decade was all it took to be deemed irrelevant and decrepit. Except maybe for the small group of giggling girls that were trying to ogle him discreetly from afar for ten minutes now.

Why was he here again? Oh yeah, if he wanted to be detective sooner rather than later, he needed more studies credentials than only the police academy because of his recent transfer from Keystone. Furthermore, it’s not like he hadn’t heard the whisper in the locker room about his father buying him his entry to the force. He didn’t know what was more insulting, that people thought he was stupid and self-centered because of his physical appearance or that he would want to be associated with his father in anyway shape or form. He really should have changed his name when he hit eight-teen; at least, he had the foresight to drop the junior part in it.

Bored to tears, he looked at his watch again, fifteen past three. His professor was fifteen minutes late now. God, he was wasting his time; he could be investigating the latest string of robberies involving smashed through steel doors and burned safes.

His thoughts were interrupted as someone burst through the door behind him. Like the good cop he was, Eddie asserted the new arrival. It was a young man, hair rumpled and shirt drenched in coffee. An heavy satchel rested on his left shoulder as his hands were on his knees while he tried to even his fast breathing.

His eyes turned to Eddie. “Did I make it?” he inquired.

“Well, lucky for you, the professor even later than you are. Guess this class is really a waste of time,” replied Eddie as he started to grab his things. When he looked back, the tall man spared him a strange look before making his way to the front of the auditorium.

“Sorry everybody, my train from Starling City was late, well the second one as I did missed the first one… and you didn’t need to know that.” He embarrassingly finished before clapping his hands together. “My name is Barry Allen and I will be your professor for the semester.”

Eddie slowly sat back down on his seat, his face taking on an expression of dread.  _He was so fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> As for day three, the plot bunny was bigger than I anticipated so I will most likely post it in three parts. If everything goes to plan, the first part will be posted today. If not, I will post an excerpt and provide the specific hashtag to follow it or the link to the archiveofourown post.


End file.
